Bittersweet
by Sica-loves-Dan
Summary: Sequel to The Bitter End...The war has past and new evil plots arise. Hermione on the other hand, is still struggling with her past. As she finally accepts life for what it is, what happens when the past rushes back into her life?DMHG.Chapter 2 UP!Plz R
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.**

**A/N: Here it is chapter 1 to the sequel. I hope you all like it as much as you liked the previous story. Once again I give a huge thanks to those who've read and reviewed it! Couldn't have done it without you! On with the story! Enjoy!!**

**Summary: The war has past and new evil plots arise. Hermione on the other hand, is still struggling with her past. As she finally accepts life for what it is, what happens when the past rushes back into her life?**

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 1: Past, Present, Future**

It was only a few minutes before that she saw the article of her past love. The article that possibly broke her heart even more. She could continue seeing the picture of Draco everytime she blinked. She needed him greatly, especially now that she was about to give birth.

Hermione Granger rushed over to the fireplace and floo'd over to Hogwarts. She coughed while brushing off the ashes off of her as she entered her old Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Professor?" She called out again and saw his office doors open. Her heart gave a leap as she saw him enter.

"Morning Professor," Hermione walked over to him in a fast pace. "It's time."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled understanding what she meant. Before Hermione knew it, they were in the Hospital Wing and she couldn't have been happier. Hermione was going to give birth in St. Mungo's but decided to stay at Hogwarts. She was glad to hear that Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were more than happy to help her.

"Take this potion," Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a vial with a shimmering blue color. "It reduces the pain."

Hermione nodded and downed the blue potion grimacing at its taste. Soon after she felt a strong cramp and winced.

"Shit!" Hermione blurted out loudly after feeling another sharp pain.

"Lie back," Madame Pomfrey said calmly. "You're having contractions."

"So I noticed," Hermione said bitterly as she laid back on the bed. She continued to have more sharp pains and wondered if the potion that was given to her even worked.

"Ok Hermione, I need you to push now," Madame Pomfrey said in a soothing voice.

"Okay," Hermione gripped the sheets and pushed. She began to feel more pain with each push. "God, why does this hurt so freaking much?"

"Relax Hermione," Hermione heard the sound of a male voice. A very familiar voice. She then felt a hand grip hers. With the pain emancipating from within, she gripped the hand even harder and looked up to see whom was supporting her.

Bright and wide emerald eyes were watching her. Harry was watching her. A small smile played on his features as he watched the scene before him. The voice of Madam Pomfrey reached her senses once more.

"You're doing good Hermione. Now I need you to push a little bit harder," Madame Pomfrey said soothingly again.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione snapped and began to feel all hot. She felt a small cloth be rubbed across her head and looked up at Harry.

"You're sweating like crazy here. You might want to try and relax more 'Mione. You're starting to look like a tomato with your face so red," Harry grinned.

Hermione would've laughed at this. But in the pain and position she were in, she only felt like screaming at someone. Soon another sharp pain hit her.

"Damnit! I thought you said the potion was going to work and relieve my pain! I only feel it getting worse!" Hermione yelled out loudly and squeezed Harry's hand even harder.

"No more need to worry Hermione, all I need is one more push," Madame Pomfrey said ignoring Hermione's comment.

"One more push," Hermione said mimicked venomously and pushed with all her might. She felt one more last pain and then all pain was gone. She could hear the soft cries from the little body in front of her.

All her anger from pain faded instantly. She now felt like crying as she watched Madame Pomfrey began to clean the baby up.

"That was great Hermione," Harry said with a small smile, but she noticed his face had a grimacing look on it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"My hand," Harry said quietly and Hermione let go instantly.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized after seeing how red and swollen his hand was becoming.

"It's ok," Harry sighed as he continued to rub his hand. "I must say, you've got some grip."

Hermione laughed softly then turned her attention back to Madame Pomfrey. She wondered who her child would look like. Draco or Ron. She couldn't wait to find out. She then heard the Hospital Wing doors open and grinned as she saw Ron rush in.

"Harry why did you leave me?" Ron said angrily to Harry as he ran over to her bed.

"You were taking so long. I guess my patience ran out," Harry said watching Madam Pomfrey check the baby.

"You guess?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

Harry was about to answer Ron back but he closed his mouth as soon as he saw Madame Pomfrey walk up to them.

"Hermione," Madame Pomfrey walked up to her with the baby in her arms. "It's a boy."

Hermione's heart lifted as she heard this and reached out to hold her creation. She smiled as she held him in her arms. He was so little yet he felt so warm. She loved hearing the little sounds he made. He was beautiful. He was hers.

Hermione's eyes clouded with tears as she observed her son. His skin had a pale color, his eyes had a beautiful grey color, his hair had the faint color of a silver blond. He had his father's features. Draco's features.

She wished that he was next to her. Wished that he saw his little replica. Hermione knew he would of been proud. She knew he would've been happy to know he had a son. Her warm tears fell from her eyes and she gave a loving smile to her newborn son.

Hermione figured that Harry must've known how she felt. She felt Harry's hand squeeze her shoulder gently and looked up at him to see him with a sad smile. She then looked at Ron walking closer to her and Hermione let him hold the baby. She noticed that he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't the father," Ron said in a low voice. He then gave a soft smile. "It's amazing how much he looks like Malfoy."

"May I?" Harry asked and Ron gave the baby to Harry.

Hermione saw Harry smile as he held the baby. "Your right Ron, he does look like Malfoy. So Hermione, what's his name?"

Hermione stared at Harry thinking of a name.

"Dante," was the first name that popped up into her mind.

"Dante?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Yes and wipe that smirk off your face," Hermione snapped.

"I think the name suits him," Harry said holding Dante in his arms. "Dante Granger."

"It's better than Draco," Ron joked and Hermione stared at him.

"Ron don't even think about it," Harry said warningly.

"I like it too Harry," Hermione said trying to ignore what Ron said. "Dante Nathaniel Granger," she said pleased with how his full name sounded and knew that he was definitely in safe hands.

* * *

"That was pathetic with what happened in that room." 

"Master could have fought them off."

"There's no need to call him Master anymore. There is no more Voldemort. Oh stop your flinching."

"So if there's no more-"

"Go on, spit it out."

"If there's no more...V-Voldemort, why did you take _him_?"

"He has what I want, though I realize that _I _now have it."

"What may that be?"

"Power, Pettigrew, _power_."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Get some priorities straight. I want people to follow me, not like Voldemort though. I want to rule the Ministry, set my own laws in this world of ours. I won't kill the Mudbloods or the innocent for such a thing...That is unless unfortunate events happen to arise."

"And how do you plan on getting such power with him by your side? It was evident he was against such actions."

"Leave me to change his mind Pettigrew."

"He won't be happy."

"I figured he wouldn't. So I want to stay in hiding. I have a child that's coming in the mere months and I don't want to pressure myself yet."

"So why are you going to keep him here? Can't you just bring him back when you need him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to do all the dirty work."

Draco Malfoy began to feel fresh air enter his lungs. His body felt drained and weak. His mind felt dizzy. His eyes didn't want to open but hearing the voices from the others wherever he was, he attempted to both speak and see who he was with.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice was scratchy and his vision was too blurry to see whom was speaking.

"Ugh, far from her standards Dray. It's good to see you're finally up," Draco's vision cleared up and he was staring into the brown eyes of Alexa.

"Where am I?" Draco said now looking at the all too familiar surroundings.

"I'm shocked to see that you don't remember _your_ own manor," Alexa said softly.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Draco said sitting up and winced at the great pain that came to his ribs. "I don't want to be here."

"Well you'll be here for a very long time," Alexa said staring at him.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Draco said noticing Peter Pettigrew in the room.

"The s-s-same reason you are," Pettigrew said nervously seeing how angry Draco was becoming.

"Like hell I'm staying here," Draco said getting up and regretted this as he felt the muscles in his body ache and he had so sit back down onto the black sofa in his own room. "Fucking hell."

"My my Dray, you wake up grumpy," Alexa said with a smirk.

"Don't call me Dray, and I don't give a damn how I wake up," Draco snapped. "Why did you bring me here? How did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here by trying something I haven't experienced. It was obvious you didn't either seeing how you became unconscious. I tried to Apparate with you in my arms before we were smashed.

"I shot the killing curse at you but it never hit you since I wasn't intending to hit you anyway. Well, the Apparating worked but I knocked you out in the process," Alexa said calmly.

Draco's mind was trying to swallow all he was hearing. The more he heard, the more questions began to arise in his head. He vaguely remembered hearing Hermione's scream then seeing pitch black.

"What happened to Hermione?" Draco said giving Alexa a dark look.

"She thinks you're dead," Draco was sure he saw a frown on her face but shook the thought from his mind.

"That's bloody great," Draco mused.

"It can be, but I know it's not," Alexa sighed and stretched. "There's a reason I brought you here Draco."

"What may that reason be?"

"You remember how you and I had that talk about power?" Alexa asked and looked over at him.

Draco nodded slowly. He didn't remember, or more like he couldn't remember. To add insult to injury, his head was now beginning to forget more than expected.

"During the war I realized that I had that power but since I'm pregnant, I won't be able to use it since it causes great stress. Though when I've seen you use it, it was only when your anger was triggered. Back to where I was going, I need you for that power," Alexa said simply.

"No," Draco said trying to stand up again and cursed loudly when his muscles ached once more.

"I don't want you to be hurt Draco. I know keeping you from Granger is doing such actions but this is something both you and I can profit from," Alexa said frowning and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Draco moved as soon as Alexa's hand connected with his shoulder. He wasn't at all pleased with what he was hearing.

"Don't you understand?" Alexa said now getting up and walked over to the window.

"Having the power just like the Ministry. Just like Voldemort. Imagine the money and respect."

"And if I do help you?" Draco said looking up at Alexa getting the urge to kill himself for plotting to help her.

"You can be with Granger. You can be free, and I won't bother you, but I would hopefully expect for you to see me a few times," Alexa turned, her eyes looked bright and hopeful.

Draco took deep breaths as he thought over his answer.

"Call it a deal."

"See Pettigrew, I told you I can make him change his mind," Alexa smiled after giving Draco a soft kiss on the cheek.

* * *

A month later, Hermione strolled down the cheerful alleyways of Diagon Alley. She smiled happily at the people who congratulated her and told her what a beautiful baby she had. After shopping for quite a while, she got the belongings she needed and was about to head back to she and Harry's house. 

She and Harry weren't in a relationship but the more she stood with him the more she felt love towards him. Unfortunately, her mind was still stuck up on Draco, so having Harry as a boyfriend wasn't in her plans.

As she walked back to the entrance of Diagon Alley she felt her back being burned from a stare from a stranger. She tried to ignore the annoying feeling. Finally, almost so unnerved to hex the one watching her, she turned abruptly, her hand in her pocket giving a death grip on her wand.

Hermione saw a person who was wearing a black cloak standing by a tree. She tried her hardest to see the face behind the hood it was wearing. Somewhere in the back of her head she could've sworn that she remembered seeing a cloak just like that.

Before she continued to ponder her thoughts on where she last saw that cloak the person turned slowly and walk away. She also noticed that when the person turned she could've sworn that she saw a trace of blond behind the cloak.

She felt like calling out to that person, problem was she couldn't. Her voice was stuck in her throat. As she watched the person walk away, she realized how proud and strong the walk seemed to be. Her heart began to beat fast when she began to think of Draco.

"_Get over it Hermione_," She thought angrily to herself. "_He's not coming back. Draco's_ _gone and that's that."_

Hermione felt her eyes clouding up with painful tears. She wished that her speculations were correct. That it was Draco who was watching her. But deep inside, she knew he could've been gone. So she tried desperately to drop the feeling that rose inside of her.

She finally had the strength to move again and looked in the carriage at her small son who was sleeping peacefully. His angelic appearance made her tears fall.

She continued to leave Diagon Alley crying. Seeing all eyes on her giving questioning looks, she felt not only angry but now embarrassed. She hated to breakdown in front of everyone. She even hated to break around Harry.

As she gained composure, her once happy features now turned depressed. This is what the war did to her, this is what her life consisted of. The only ones to bring joy was Dante, Harry, Ron and Draco.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked walking into the living room. "Did you think of Draco?"

"Yes," Hermione said angrier than she meant to. "You want to know what happened to me today?"

"Shoot," Harry said looking at her.

"I'm starting to think that I saw him in Diagon Alley. Was it him? How would I know, the person was wearing a damn cloak and I couldn't see the face. Do I wish it were him? Yes I do. I do indeed.

"But it's becoming to much pressure on me Harry. Ever since I saw that article in the Prophet, I've been feeling horrible again. No not horrible, more like lost. Yeah, lost is what I'm looking for.

"I'm trying to find my way back Harry. I really am, but it's beginning to get so hard. I just wish that I could forget about him. It would make so much easier for me. And most of all, I don't want Dante seeing me like this, seeing me so hurt, so tired of it all. It'll rub off on him as he gets older, then he'll be just as serious as I'm becoming," Hermione frowned now thinking over her spoken words.

Harry sighed deeply as he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's never easy to forget. And do you want to know why?" Harry said softly and Hermione nodded.

"Because we're not meant to forget it. When Sirius was killed..."Harry paused and Hermione looked up at him with a frown.

"...I didn't believe it. I didn't want to. But as days went by, and all those dreams of seeing him fall again and again, it made me realize that I wasn't supposed to forget. In fact, it made me stronger. Do I still think of it to this day? Of course I do.

"Do I cry when thinking of it again? I do and it makes me feel relieved, because I know I've done my justice with what happened and that Sirius is with my parents. Now for you and Draco, I know you think of him more than you want to.

"And I can hear your crying through some nights, but with Dante you'll strengthen up. You'll strengthen up, because Draco is in him. Just look at him, he's almost his twin! So with this know that if Draco is gone, he's watching you through Dante. Most importantly, know that wherever he is, he still loves you.

"So don't suspect anything, the Prophet may have said he was gone, and the Ministry might be giving up the long search, but remember that Dumbledore, Ron and I will search as long as we can until its confirmed," Hermione was now crying softly in Harry's arms. His words struck her heart once more.

She continued to cry letting her emotions empty out of her system. She was shocked to see Harry still with her and comforting her as much he could. She looked into his eyes and felt safe again. She felt loved. Before her mind made her do more than she wanted to she decided it was time to get up.

"I should get going to bed," Hermione said quietly getting up from the sofa, slightly sad about breaking the comforting grip Harry had on her.

"I should too, big day tomorrow," Harry gave her a look. "We're supposed to inspect Malfoy Manor first thing in the morning."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, her blood rushing back into her. "I have to go with you."

"What about Dante?" Harry asked and looked over at him. "You can't leave him here alone."

"You're right," Hermione frowned. "Just tell me everything, Harry."

"I will. Go to bed, I'll put Dante in his room," Harry said softly and gave Hermione a kiss on the head.

"Thank you," Hermione said walking over to Dante and gave him a soft kiss and whispered so quietly Harry didn't hear her, "Daddy, might be coming back. Let's dream and pray. I love you."

Hermione then began walking towards her room with Harry and Dante close behind. Dante's room was right next to Hermione, and Hermione always left her door open to hear Dante's cries.

As she changed to her nightgown she thought about Harry's assignment for the next day. She's never been into Draco's manor, but thought of it being somewhat like the Riddle Manor. Large, with expensive materials.

She was just about to close the shade from the window when she noticed a hawk-like bird fly away.

"Birds aren't out at this time," Hermione said to herself.

"What was that?" Harry said walking in and Hermione lost track of her thoughts.

"Oh, it was nothing of importance. You know, just speaking my thoughts out loud," Hermione shrugged and looked out the window and saw the bird fade into darkness.

"I see, if you need me you know where I'm at," Harry said and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight 'Mione."

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione said now walking over to her bed. The bird was now on her mind. She remembered the night she and Draco had first made love, and Draco telling her the next day that a bird flew by and that this fly was none other than Alexa.

"_Alexa_," Hermione thought. "_She disappeared too."_

Hermionesprung up off of the bed and ran to Harry's room.

"Harry?" Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry's muffled voice came.

Hermione walked into his room and stood by the door and noticed that he was already in bed.

"Harry, do you know whatever happened to Alexa Hermione asked curiously.

"She's also missing I believe," Harry replied. "Why you ask?"

"Just curious, thank you," Hermione answered and left his room shaking her head.

_"Her animagus is a bird. That couldn't have been her. It just couldn't have. God, I need sleep. First I think I see Draco, now Alexa. Soon I'll see Voldemort in the living room." _

she thought angrily as she got into her bed.

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed before finally reaching a comfortable position which had her cuddling a pillow. "_Go to sleep already!_" Her mind yelled at her and she obeyed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the actions of the following day.

**A/N: There's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I know its a bit short, but they'll get longer as I progress. Now I have a lot of ideas in this wicked mind of mine and unfortunately the best ideas I get are at the most unexpected times. Like at school or shopping and the most come while in the shower. Hehe, so because of this, school is too noisy to make me write my ideas out properly, and while shopping and bathing I have no pen and paper. So with this, time passes by and I forget what I wanted to write and this makes me really upset with myself. Hopefully during the little vacation coming up my thoughts would come back. And I can't wait, only a month until my birthday! I'll be 15 as of January 23, only one more year then I could drive! And last but not least, I'm so excited about hearing when HP: Half-Blood Prince is coming out! July 16 seems so far away though! Ooh, enough of my blabbering. I hope you all have a Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa! And remember to review! Love you all!! **


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I am soo terribly sorry for taking so long to update. We had midterms and my parents were constantly on my back to study and be off the computer. And it doesn't help when I've been drowning myself into a pit of music. It's amazing how much it soothes me….Well back to the tests, I am filled with joy now that they have passed and mad because the school secretary only continues to piss me off. I just get the urge to either yell obscenities or just smack the lady, lol. I can't help it! I've had a somewhat fun birthday. It wasn't the best but it was good nonetheless. I'm also sorry that the chapter may be short. All my ideas have been drowned by the fact of studying and I have to make a habit of writing them down on paper instead of just keeping it buried into my horrible memory. So enough of my blabbering and lets get on with the story…Remember to review and tell me what you think!!**

**Bittersweet **

**Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor**

The scent of death was clearly in the air. Screams could be heard over and over. Blood was scattered throughout the cleaned white polished floors. Grey eyes were seething with anger.

The constant staring of icy grey was not only penetrating but unnerving. The screams only grew louder. It had the sound of fright and shock, as though they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Breathing began to get slightly harder as realization struck like a hex. The stare from the lifeless body looked shocked but angry too, almost triumphant. The blood on the floor was now a small pool. Only hate and death resided in it.

Draco blinked hearing the shrieking yelp once more. The once icy eyes were now blinking at him. The body of his dead father moved in resurrection. He shook his head disbelievingly.

The scream came again causing his eyes to search for the source. His breathing now stopped. He could see the frame of a female figure. He could see her long brown wavy hair. Her face that now looked too good to be true.

Draco now felt like screaming. He could see blood seeping through the abdomen of his love. It seemed she had a horrible injury in which the cause was unknown. He soon saw the figure of Hermione move about. Her shrilling scream came once more as visible pain escaped her now frail body.

He budged to move. He had to help her. His eyes widened in shock. He now noticed the chains around him, locked extremely tight to prevent any way of escaping. His attention came back to his now very alive father.

Lucius seemed to be smirking as if he'd won a bet. Now, Draco heard the cry of a baby. His eyes saw the small figure of a baby next to Hermione. The baby looked like him. Draco's grey eyes began to fill up with unshed tears.

"Look at the son of your filthy Mudblood," Lucius' voice was colder than it ever was. "He deserves to die just as much as you and your sorry excuse of a girlfriend."

Draco tried to speak but noticed his voice was gone. Lucius grinned in a winning manner once more. Draco watched as his father pulled out a wand and pointed it at the baby and Hermione.

Draco shook his head violently and only saw the smirk grow wider on his father's features.

"It's over Draco," Lucius' voice repeated over in his head only to be followed by a curse that now stopped his heart.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius bellowed and Draco now spoke.

"NNNOOOOO!"

Draco instantly woke up shaking all over. He could feel the cold sweat dripping down on his soft skin. His blonde hair now stuck to his skin. His cheeks felt the warm substance fall from his eyes. Draco was crying.

Throughout the months of planning with Alexa and others his sanity was slowly fading. He was now starting to have constant dreams of his father resurrecting and seeing Hermione die helplessly in her own pool of blood. But now there was a new addition to his dreams.

His son was now included. He shook his head again trying to forget the thoughts and wiped the tears off his face. He felt ashamed to be crying, especially if it were for the death of his only loved ones.

It was only earlier in that day that he spied on Hermione in Diagon Alley. He was supposed to be heading over to Pansy Parkinson's house. He had to head over to discuss the plans of the following day. A plan that was based on doing a raid in the Ministry.

He had to get information on some of the strongest wizards alive. To make things more difficult, he had to get the information on the old followers of Voldemort. He had to get them if they were dead or alive. Inside, he felt that it was an absurd mission. Now with some Death Eaters still on the loose and even with Voldemort gone, Draco knew the Ministry would have stronger security.

That meant there were more Aurors to guard where he needed to go. His destination just had to be the Department of Mysteries. He remembered about what happened there from stories he heard. He knew that's where his father was arrested and sent to Azkaban. He definitely knew there were more than one obstacle to go in. This only made matters worse.

But with the constant nagging of Alexa and now the nagging of almost all of his former Slytherin mates he couldn't back out. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were in the little "deal" that Alexa had in mind.

Draco hit the bed with such force there was a small trace of his handprint still there. He was so close to talking to her. So close to touching her. Oh, how he longed to feel the pure soft skin Hermione had. He wanted to look and drown into her eyes. He wanted to kiss and protect her until death. Keep in mind, this was only in his dreams in his manor. The good dreams at least.

He stood watching her walk with the small carriage in Diagon Alley. A true smile came when he saw the child. Blazing grey eyes and the small wisps of silver blonde hair. Not to mention the pale skin that played on his features. This was _his_ son. Hermione gave birth to_ his_ child.

Draco had the constant feeling of just walking over to her and his son. He wanted to kiss her rosy colored lips longingly. He wanted to hold his son in his arms and protect him just as much as his mother.

He sighed and looked away when he felt his eyes water with desperation. Draco hated to cry. It wasn't in his criteria. Unfortunately with the aftermath of the war and the reality of his dreams, he was losing the emotional battle with himself. He wasn't happy about that one bit.

His eyes looked back at his former love. He stiffened as she turned quickly to face him. He noticed one hand seemed to stay in her pocket. Draco noticed how Hermione's expressions went from angry, to curious, to now hopeful.

"Damnit," Draco muttered to himself quietly.

He gave a sad smile as he turned and started walking in the opposite direction. He now felt the stares being burned into him. He was sure he heard a small whimper but didn't look back. He couldn't look back.

After receiving lessons from Alexa, he Aparated from Diagon Alley to Pansy's house. He walked up the three steps and knocked on the old fashioned looking door.

"Draco! Where have you been?" Pansy squealed and hugged him tightly causing his hood to fall off.

"I was checking up on something," Draco replied annoyed.

"What were you checking up on?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Business Pansy, I'm here for business, not my personal life," Draco snarled and Pansy scowled.

"Fine, make yourself at home," Pansy said closing the door after Draco walked in.

"No thanks," Draco leaned on the wall and Pansy addressed him to go to her living room.

As he walked in he watched her pull down a long parchment. She then walked over to her table and unrolled the parchment. Draco's eyes widened at this.

"How did you get this?" Draco asked looking at the map of the Ministry of Magic.

"Let's say I got this by doing my _own_ way of buisness," Pansy giggled and blushed.

"How sad," Draco frowned shaking his head.

"It got me this though didn't it?" Pansy smirked and walked over towards him. "Maybe it could get me this too."

Draco felt arms snake around his wait and soon felt a hand grab his manhood. He turned instantly only to feel Pansy's lips connected with his. The kiss felt so empty, her lips didn't feel as pure as Hermione's or even Alexa's. He could sense the times Pansy used herself for attention and it disgusted him. He pushed her off with such force she fell on the floor with a soft thud.

"What was that for?" Pansy frowned. "I thought you would like that."

"Well, you thought wrong," Draco snapped and rolled up the parchment. "I got to go."

"Go where?" Pansy asked in a whimpering voice.

"Anywhere but here," Draco growled and looked over at Pansy. "Don't even dare try that again. Ever, or I swear I'll kill you faster than you can say magic."

Draco muttered curses as he remembered what happened in the previous day. He then slid off the bed. He shivered as his feet touched the cold surface of the floor. The echoes of his footsteps followed him as he walked towards the bathroom.

He walked in and turned on the light, which blinded him at first. He turned on the water of the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His blonde hair now reached shoulder length, his skin was still pale as ever, his eyes were grey yet had dark circles from less sleep and were red from crying. He looked stressed and tired. That was exactly how he felt.

As he stared into the mirror another reflection placed his, Lucius' reflection. He cupped his hands under the faucet and threw the cold water into his face. He used to admire looking at himself in the mirror. Now the sight made him think of his dead father.

"Draco?" Alexa spoke quietly peering into the room.

"Hey," Draco said quietly.

"You couldn't sleep?" Alexa said more in a statement then a question tone.

"No and what are you doing up?" Draco asked sighing.

"Demitri woke me up," Alexa gave a soft smile. Demitri was her newborn son. Or shall he say _their_ son.

Demitri wasn't like Hermione's child. Hermione's son had the complete features of Draco, Demitri didn't. Demitri had his mother's features. Brown hair, tan skin color, same smile and facial features.The only thing Demitri had that resembled Draco was his eyes. They had the shade of grey but of a very dark color.

"I put him back to sleep though," Alexa yawned.

"It looks like you should go to sleep too," Draco said quietly.

"Can't. Thinking too much about tomorrow. That map Pansy gave us will help so much with what we need," Alexa leaned on the wall watching Draco.

Draco looked back into the mirror and thought about the raid in the Ministry. With a map and all it still sounded too risky. His reflection gave a curt nod and Draco let his thoughts flow out.

"I'm not going," Draco stated with a stern voice. Alexa's eyes grew dark with anger.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Alexa said in a deadly cold voice.

"I'm not going," Draco repeated himself. "Having a raid in the Ministry is riskier today Alexa."

"Why? How? We can sneak through," Alexa growled.

"Too many reasons for why and how, I thought you'd already know some," Draco said bitterly.

"Just because your father was arrested was Potter's fault, don't start thinking it'll happen again," Alexa snapped.

"It can happen again, and no it wasn't Potter's fault. It was my own father's fault for following such a stupid mission. A mission that's about to repeat itself tomorrow," Draco snapped back.

"So you're not going to go along with it eh?" Alexa crossed her arms.

"No, get Blaise to do it. He can be just as sneaky as me," Draco shrugged and walked over to his room noticing that it was already morning.

Draco looked over at his clock and saw it showing 7:05 in a bright neon green color. He was just about to open his window when he heard a loud snapping sound just below him.

"Alexa," Draco whispered and she walked over to him. "What time was Pansy and Blaise supposed to come here?"

"At nine, why?" Alexa asked and looked out the window.

"Go get Demitri and go to the secret chambers...now!" Draco growled with anger and Alexa stared at him.

"Draco what are you-" Alexa started but stopped when he pulled her out of his room harshly.

"OW!" Alexa yelled and Draco threw her up against the wall.

"Unless you don't want to get caught I suggest you shut up!" Draco said sharply and Alexa nodded with wide eyes.

"Go get Demitri and hide in the secret chambers. They won't find you there," Draco looked in the hall but saw no signs of life but was hearing rummaging in the living room area.

"What about you?" Alexa stood there watching him.

"Forget about me, just go," Draco snapped and Alexa ran towards Demitri's room.

The "secret chambers" was something he and Alexa made while in hiding. It was like having another house, just that it was below the manor. It was soundproof and the only you could get in was by going through a tapestry in Demitri's room.

Draco saw shadows at the end of the hallway and he ran into his room and grabbed his wand. He then ran into a dark spot into the hall and quietly cast an illusion charm.

"I'll check in here," Draco heard a familiar voice close by. He heard footsteps walk into his room checking everything in sight. He continued to hear his papers being thrown about and even heard some things being broken.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw the person who destroyed his bedroom. It was no wonder why that voice sounded so familiar. The image of the person said it all. Messy jet black hair, bright green eyes, and a lighting bolt shaped scar. The person turned in his direction. Harry Potter was now staring straight through him.

Draco stood like a statue not to break the charm. He soon began to think the charm didn't work from the way Harry looked at that one spot. He looked shocked.

"Find anything Harry?" A female voice came from the and soon appeared in the hallway. She had short hair with a very bright shade of pink. She looked as young as Harry compared to the others who were standing in the hall.

"Harry?" The female asked and Harry turned abruptly. "I've found nothing. Everything looks as though it's just been used recently though."

Harry sighed deeply and looked disappointed. "I did find a cloak though, but a cloak isn't going to do me any good."

"I know what you mean," the female then walked into the study room. Draco closed his eyes knowing exactly what she could find. He should've known better than to leave it out in the open like that.

"Harry look at what I found!"

Draco opened his eyes knowingly.

"What is it?" Draco watched as Harry walked up to her.

"It's a map of the Ministry. Someone was here because this is the new map too!"

"How did they get this?" Harry muttered out loud. "The _only_ one who knew where this exact map was the Minister of Magic himself."

Draco stared at Harry in shock. He knew the Minister of Magic. It shocked the hell out of him when he first heard who it was…Neville Longbottom. "_Pansy must've really bribed him_," Draco thought to himself.

Draco almost jumped when he heard two more loud snaps enter the hall. All the Aurors and Ministry workers turned in surprise. Draco watched as Harry just glared at the two.

"Potter?!?" Pansy screamed in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise's voice sounded extremely angry.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry shrugged. "I'm certainly not here just to hang around and thrash every damn thing I see. The real question that should be asked is what are you two doing here?" Harry replied stating to sound just as angry.

"We uh- we were-," Pansy stammered.

"Going to do something we should have done a long time ago," Blaise spoke. Draco then watched as the fight erupted in the hall. Jinx's and hexes being thrown at each other. Draco was extreamely grateful that no one or no spell hit him or his illusion charm.

"_Impedimenta!" _Harry yelled and Draco watched as both Pansy and Blaise stopped in their tracks.

"Why would you two out of all people be here?" The female asked rubbing blood off of her cheek.

"We'll find out soon Tonks," Harry said taking a final look in the hall. Soon Draco saw more Aurors enter the hall.

"We got nothing Harry," One Auror said looking angry. "I still say we should burn it down."

"Burning down the manor will solve nothing. If anything it could destroy any secret items in here," Harry waved his hand in the air as though dismissing the idea. "We've been here for a while already. I say we call it day. I'm not in the mode to continue breaking things when I can't find anything."

"Right like always," The man said shrugging. "Come on guys lets go and interrogate these two. I think it would be interesting to see how you've got this," He waved the map in the air and then a series of loud snaps erupted in the hallway. The only two who stayed were Harry and Tonks.

"Poor Hermione," Tonks said quietly and both Harry and Draco looked at her in surprise. "She was really hoping that we found what we came here for."

Draco's heart began to beat faster at the mention of this. He saw Harry turn back to his direction.

"She won't be happy with what happened, but I think she'll be pleased with what I tell her," Draco was sure Have gave a nod in his direction. He gave a slight nod himself and Harry turned back to Tonks.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said and Tonks nodded. Within a minute later the two were gone. Draco sighed with relief as he broke the illusion charm.

"You better tell her something good Potter," Draco muttered as he walked towards Demitri's room. He walked up to the tapestry that had a serpent engraved on it.

"Pure Paradise," Draco whispered and the tapestry revealed a door. Draco twisted the handle and walked inside.

As he continues to walk down the corridor he heard Alexa humming a soft tune and walked in seeing her cradling a slumbering Demitri. She gave a soft smile and he walked up to them giving Demitri a soft kiss on the head.

"Something went wrong," Alexa sighed. "Didn't it?"

"They got the map," Draco stated clearly and he watched Alexa tense up.

"Shit," Alexa snapped quietly. "Is that all?"

"Nope," Draco stood up and stretched relaxing all of his muscles. "They got Pansy and Blaise too."

"Those idiots," Alexa too stood up. She walked over to Draco and handed Demitri to him. She began to walk across the room thinking to herself.

"I wasn't going to use any force," Alexa looked at her hands. "I don't want violence to gain power. But it seems that's the only way you can get it."

"No Alexa," Draco spoke up. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

"I know. That's why I'm going to owl Millicent, Vincent and Greg," Alexa's spirit seemed to lift up. "They're good with all the dirty work, though you can give Potter a run for his money with the magic you have."

"I'm not killing anyone," Draco looked down at Demitri's peaceful face.

"Did I ever mention anything about killing someone?" Alexa asked and Draco stayed slient. "Didn't think so. All I'm going to do is have them bring Pansy and Blaise back. They may use any force they need to."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know, it sounds like you just swear everything is so simple. It's not at all, so I say we wait a few years. Then we strike when it's most unexpected." His heart tugged at this statement. "Hell I'm even willing to put myself as bait."

"As bait?" Alexa's eyebrows raised. "As what?" then a smirk came onto her face. "Ah I have the perfect idea! Go back to Granger. I believe she works at the Ministry. You work her on enough and we could get what we need."

"That wasn't what I was planning for," Draco snapped.

"Well it is what I am looking forward to," Alexa said and frowned. "I know that's not what you want to do. You don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt you but it's the only thing we could do. Plus I think if you gain her trust, and most importantly Potter's along with the Ministry, it'll be perfect."

"No Alexa," Draco shook his head. "I'm not putting her in this."

"Heh, Draco," Alexa scoffed. "She's been in this ever since you made that deal with me."

Draco knew she was right. He only began to hate himself even more.He closed his eyes as he spoke, "Go owl them then, I bet you don't want to waste any time."

"How right you are Draco," Alexa game and gave him a soft kiss. "How very right you are."

**A/N: Ok, there's the end of that. I hope you all liked it. Poor Draco, hejust walked himself into that one didn't he? Now lets move on to thanking all my lovely reviewers…**

**sapphirechrystal1438:** Thanks! I love Dante too. He's just so cute! :-)

Krazy Monkey: Thanks! Hope you had a good xmas…

**oreo69not96: **Thanks, glad you love the sequel. Lol, sorry Alexa hasn't been killed off yet.

t.s.g: Thanks, glad that you like it.

**LaGau:** Thanks, lol, yeah I know. As for the name of Dante, it took me about a month of picking names and deciding which ones to keep and let go. The one I liked most was Daniel. But everytime I said Daniel Granger, son of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, it never clicked right with me. So when school started I met a lot of people and one of my friends name is Dante. I fell in love with the name instantly and I always thought about the story whenever I heard it. I also searched it up and it means "enduring." I also liked the way that clicked with everything. Then Nathaniel came out of nowhere and it sounded right with his name too. So there was the birth of the name…Dante Nathaniel Granger. Wow, I almost wrote another fic just explaining his name, lol. As for the name of Demitri, my best friend (the real Alexa) wants to name her son that, so I gave her the honor in the fic.

cookiemonstr!: Thanks, glad you liked it, lol.

**Dracos-Queen-3003:** Thanks, hope you like the update.

eLvEnWiCca: Thanks, happy that you love it!

**InuYashasgal: **Thanks!

sugar n spice 522: Thanks, time has been going pretty fast though. February is already here and I just remember it being xmas, lol. HBP will be here before we know it!

**ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe:** Thanks!

Melissa: Thanks, glad youlove both the previous one and this one!

**schoolqueen:** Thanks, lol. The end of the previous story went perfect with the title didn't it? I agree when you say Alexa being an animagus is annoying, lol.

kiaroxmysox: Thanks, glad you love it.

**Alenor: **Thanks, glad you like it. Yeah, lets hope Draco ends up with Hermione. ;-) As for your other question, I think the chapter answers it for you.

Hermy-luvs-Draco: Thanks so much! That was really nice of you to say that! :-) Lol, and I hope you didn't hurt yourself for having to wait so long for me to update.

**Kim: **Thanks! I _was_ going to make the child Ron's ::hides from any attackers:: lol. _But _I went against it because I wouldn't have liked the outcome of it. Plus after a lot of thinking I didn't want Hermione having a little Ron so I made her have a little Draco and I'm more than glad she did. As for the Hermione-Draco reunion, you never know, it could be sooner than you think…or maybe not. Only time will tell…

MelMalfoy: Thanks! Uhm yea I admit that I have a slight writers block and that's my own fault for now writing anything down on paper. ::smacks self in the head:: ouch.

**melissafelton-622:** Thanks, glad you like it!

**Also I would like to give a big thank you to the people who reviewed my one-shot Shattered to Pieces! Thanks a lot! Love you all!**


End file.
